The Hatter's Lover
by Sesshomaru's lovers
Summary: What if alice wasn't the first to make the hatters heart beat? rated M for later chapters . in process of re writing I am gonna start on it on 9-6-12
1. ANNA WHO?

_** I do not own Alice in Wonderland .**_  
_**All characters are property of Disney**_  
_**This chapter has been revised. Please enjoy.**_  
_**I would like to thank my amazing Beta Deadlady45.**_  
_**Thanks so much for jumping in at the last minute.!**_  
_**Well onto the story...**_

**Chapter One ****_*Anna Who?*_**

It was three days before the Frabjous Day; standing in the yard of the old windmill cottage was none other than the Mad Hatter himself. His hat sitting gracefully on the old tea table In front of him: a worried look on his face as he stared at what was supposed to be Underland's saviour. Alice, a young woman prophesied to be the hero of their world, was shaking in her ribbon dress as Underland's own White queen pealed the blood-drenched ribbon that hid a most horrible thing, a scratch from one of Underland most poisons creatures; The Bandersnatch. There was no cure for its poison, the wound was getting worse as time wore on and the White Queen was the last hope to healing the ailed girls. The dark green eyes of the hatter scanned the pale face of the white queen as she eyed the cuts; her eyes hit his; her lip trembling. Fear, was what was hidden behind her pale eyes, though to Hatter they were screaming; Hatter stood and walked to the front of Alice as the White Queen rose from her place. Alice looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes glistening as the tears formed threatening to fall down her soft peach cheeks. The silence was enough for her to know she was in trouble and with the Frabjous Day merely a blink of an eye away, they knew she was in no condition to fight. Even if she would live to see the morning sun on that day; they were out of hope...again.

_"Oh Tarrant, what are we going to do there is no way the poor girl can fight in her condition...''_

The Hatter turned to watch the white queen as she held herself, her hands trembling against her silk covered shoulders. She was shaking her head side to side as if trying to convince herself that the situation was not happening. The melancholy sound to her voice did nothing to help matters, despite the fact she was trying to be strong, calm and collected one in the situation. He looked down to Alice; she was playing with the ribbons on the edge of her skirt.

_"Aye that is true...but we must not give up we must stand as one...untied"_

Alice looked up at him as he spoke. She wanted to go home, wished it was all a dream...but it wasn't and she was going to die...not even a brave death...a pathetic… painful...

_"Wait!"_

At that point, Alice was pulled from her mental breakdown when the White Queen ran to her side taking her hands, she was smiling like the Cheshire cat, and she squeezed Alice's hand before standing and looking at the Hatter who had stepped closer to Alice in case the queen had finally lost it.

_"Why didn't I think of this before? Gosh is so simple!"_

She covered her mouth and spun around like a child who had received just what she wanted. Hatter looked at her in bewilderment, his head slightly tilted as he watches her. She stopped dropping her hand from near her face and smiled gracefully.

_"What if we got Anna?! The Jabberwocky wouldn't even be a challenge for her!"_

The world seem to stop as Anna's name slipped through the Queen's thin black stained lips. Tarrant Hightopp had to hold onto the table for support as his mind flashed images in front of his eyes, anger and sadness flooding his senses as he relives flashes of his past. Alice stood at his sudden stiffness as Tarrant starred at her without truly looking at her, this caught Alice's attention and she started to wonder what was going on behind those yellow eyes. What seem like minutes was, only seconds but to the Hatter it seemed like a lifetime. The hatter eyed the White Queen, his eyes turning orange with anger as he let go of the poor defenceless table and made his way to lift his hat from the table in-front of him to place it atop his curly orange head.

_"She 'ill not help us..."_The hatter states in a defeated tone, hoping to not continue the conversation, and ease his emotional state that the mention of Anna's name brought to him.

Alice turned to the White Queen still confused and shaky as Alice's body was trying to fight off going into shock from the Bandersnatch's poison; The White Queen didn't seem to notice her since the queen was trying to stare a whole into the hatters back.

_"who is Anna..?"_Alice interrupts hoping to get answers from her friends as to who this girl is and why it made everyone so on edge.

The hatter turned to look over his shoulder to Alice, his eyes turning a bright orange as he made eye contact with her blue ones. The mentioning of this mysterious woman is turning her friends against her, as she is trying to stay calm so the poison doesn't spread any faster through her body.

_"She be...no one lass"_He says walking menacingly towards the injured girl,

The white queen walked cautiously to stand beside Alice leaving enough room between her and the mad hatter should he loose himself.

_"Tarrant I know how it sounds...but you know with Alice injured, Anna is the only one who could stan..."_

Hatter turned to face the white queen his eyes a dark blue in color Alice had never seen before on him.

_"ar' ye hard of hearin' fool...she 'ill not come do ye not 'member what...what she t'ld me!?"_The hatter says cutting her off, his accent coming off as though none of them have heard before.

The White Queen stood in shock as the Hatter walked passed her and Alice into the forest without another thought or comment from either of the now startled women. The queen turns to watch Tarrant Hightopp disappear then slowly and cautiously she turns to Alice who is still sitting on the ground coddling her injured arm. Alice stared questioningly at the woman in front of her, searching her eyes for answers before asking her question. Finding no answer she softly and carefully asks the epic question once more.

_"Who is Anna?"_

The White Queen stared at the young woman before finally answering; she turned towards the tea tables and motioned for Alice to sit with her.

_"I-It's...a long story..."_

She watched Alice sit quickly and quietly in-front of her then instantly she knew that the young woman in front of her had the right to know of this story as much as anyone. The queen took a deep breath and smiled...

_"The story I am about to tell you Alice, is full of love but as unaccustomed to love stories I'm sure you have heard...this one did not end with the happy ending...You have to understand Alice that... that Anna...Anna was our dear hatters lover. They were meant for each other...I'm sure even to this day they still are."_

Alice stared at the queen as she began to tell the story...she sat there playing with her dress for one reason and one reason alone, she was uncertain if she really wanted to know the truth.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

So ...What did you think?! please review chapter two in process of revising !


	2. the story of anna

_**I do not own Alice in Wonderland .**_  
_**All characters are property of Disney**_  
_**This chapter has been revised. Please enjoy.**_  
_**I would like to thank my amazing Beta Deadlady45.**_  
_**Well onto the story...**_

Chapter two *The Forgotten Story*

The sun was low in the sky, a tinge of pink kissing the clouds as it descends from the sky, making the light fade and the mood somber to everyone in its path. The White Queen sat at the head of the old tea table with her fingers intertwined as she tries to relay the romantic yet sad story to Alice. Her mind spinning with the events that were told to her, knowing full well that she will never be able to do the story true justice it deserves. The forest around them was silent, even though they were not alone, but every creature was silent in that moment all eager to hear the story. The story of Anna...

The disheveled queen takes a deep breath, unsure of where to start before she finally speaks after what seems like hours of waiting to know the truth.  
"Our Hatter met Anna a short time after you left Underland. You were just a little girl then. He was ever so happy, the happiest I think I had ever seen him before."  
Alice shifted in her seat staring at the woman in front of her as she spoke in a soft and gentle tone. She already was not liking this story, it gave her goose bumps and could feel herself becoming slightly gloomy at the mention of someone making _her_ hatter happy...  
"...You must understand Alice, Anna is very special to Underland..some say she is the very life force of everything you see around you, she makes the colors here seem…bright and filled with happiness...Anna was the ruler of Underland long before you came...I was just a child when I first met her. She was beautiful and full of life; at the time Underland was one land never foreseen to be divided" She pauses a smile comes upon her pale face as she reminisces thinking back to happier times.

"My mother use to tell me a story of how Underland came to be...she said Anna was a young girl about your age when her mother died..."  
Alice stared with curiously as the woman continues to tell the blissful story; unknown to both women a green eyed figure was sitting in the grass beyond the tree line listening to a story he knew very well. He could remember every scene as though it were a movie replaying in front of him as the beautiful queen spoke...  
"Anna was the daughter of a very cruel man, her only escape from his torture was sitting under her mother's cherry tree, they both loved that cherry tree more than anything, she would sit and sing to the birds for hours on end if she were allowed...hmmm such a lovely thing to do." The queen pauses another smile appears on her lips as though it were the best thing on the world to hear.  
"One day Anna came home to find her precious cheery tree torn from its roots and her cruel, monster of a father chopping in into pieces. She cried for him to stop he merely laughed and continued to destroy the last thing that she had of her mothers, the last thing she held dear ...that night Anna laid in the grass alongside the hole where her once beloved tree stood tall and beautiful. The poor dear cried for hours wishing for a place she could be free from her ungrateful father and sing to the birds forever...they say her tears fell into the hole of the tree and that is what gave birth to the passage way to Underland...her wish granted as the ground gave way underneath her and she fell into the deep abyss ..."  
Alice sat back wide eyed, as the queen adjusts her sitting position crossing her legs and placing a cup of tea to her lips. "She fell down a hole..."  
The White Queen nodded and smiled, as she gently places the cup back onto the table with more grace than a person should be allowed.  
"When Anna landed she was in a forest much like this one...she was met by a certain Cheshire cat, the silly thing. He welcomed her to Underland and she was brought to a small village of magic men. Anna learned she was very powerful ...So powerful only a single tear broke down the wall that kept your world and Underland's apart, she merely had to be taught to use her gifts. In time Anna became the Protector of Underland she established more villages and turned Underland into the thriving world it is today...minus my sister's drama..."  
The white queen stood stretching her back she turned to Alice with a smile; but it soon faded as she continued on to finish her story.  
"Then it happen." She pauses taking a breath to continue the part of the story she never liked to tell; It broke the queens heart having to think of the hurt between Tarrant and Anna. "The week that I turned 16, news had spread over Underland that Anna had been poisoned. When news of her frail state found its way to the villages some of the leaders started war with each other to prove they could control Underland...So in her weak state she called my father to her side and gave him the thrown because in the end they both knew in her fragile state she could not keep Underland alive..."  
Alice stood up her eyes wide in shock as she walked to the queen side and putting a caring hand onto her shoulder as a form of comfort and support for the distraught queen.  
"What happened to her?" Alice asks softly as to not cause the queen any more distress than the current circumstances  
"Anna came out of hiding when Underland calmed down again, a few months after you left actually." The queen chuckles softly, trying to make it seem as though she was the calm and collected queen that Alice knew and loved. "Hatter fell into a very deep love, he swore to always protect her. She is very unique you know, she has this thing about adapting to her surroundings." Mirana giggles whole heartedly remembering her friend. "She started to act like him, dress in dresses that matched his clothing and all the while it only made him love her more. They were to be married last month" Mirana pauses, the White Queens smile fading softly before she took a breath to continue and with an exhale stated, "But...he knew you were coming and the hearsay came out everyone was so happy. He forgot...he never showed up to get her, and when he finally did she told him that what he felt for her must never had been love if he could forget her so easily.", A frown appears on the queen's face as she thinks about it, tears beginning to form behind her delicate eyes. "She-she told him to forget her; she went into hiding no one knows where she is..."  
The queen turned as a white knight came through the trees with her white horse she nodded to him she stops mid step and turns towards Alice smiling a sad smile and caresses the young girls face  
"...No one but our dear hatter...and he is not telling...it is a secret the poor dear will probably take to the grave."  
She turns back and mounts her horse as Alice sat back down at the table looking at her reflection in the half filled cold cup of tea.

So what do you think?Review please!


	3. Where is she?

: Chapter three: "Where is she?"

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ALICE AND WONDERLAND BUT I DO OWN "Anna"

(Will have hatter's version of story)

~Alice~

I sat in the bedroom my hatter had given me is a large room with a small bed with a large mirror across from it. The cover looked like it was made with four different fabrics of town clothing. I laid back looking down at my wrapped up arm... how clumsy I am tripping over a stone and cutting my arm. And now I have made things even worse, falling through that damn hole. I looked at the wall there was a picture hanging but it was covered by a small piece of fabric. I stood slowly and tiptoed to the wall so not to cause a noise … hatter had returned not very long ago he did not say anything only walked into his room. I pulled the cloth down me and was brought into shock by the beautiful woman staring back at me. There She was sitting on a chair her legs were crossed she was wearing long purple and black boots, her dress was above her knee's it was the most beautiful cloth I had ever seen it looked like silk ,it was a dark red. It hung loose around her legs but tightened around the waist like a corset .she wore a red and purple jacket it reminded me of hatters jacket. Her hair was a dark red like blood it hung over her shoulders. But what caught my attention were her eyes. They were so green like grass her lips were a rosy red color and her smile made me feel both afraid but somewhat enchanted at the same time. I felt like I was being sucked into the picture I slowly walked back and bumped into soothing I felt his hand grab me I looked up into his yellow eyes he wasn't staring at me though but at the portrait I looked back looking for some reason as to why he had covered it up then I saw it around her neck was a necklace and Anna was curved in dimons. This was her I slowly pulled from his arms.

"That is her?"

He nodded picking the fabric from the ground then rubbing his fingers across it .it was the same color of her jacket. He placed in his pocket. I turned to him and tried to change the subject.

"How about I make us some tea?"

He smiled and rubbed my cheek

"Sounds wonderful"

~hatter~

She smiled running down stairs I looked back up at the portrait I had painted of Anna.

I reached up and pulled the picture down and laid it on my bed. I missed her so. I turned walking out my room and turned to see Anna standing there she smiled laughing and spinning her dress swirling around her. I reached out to touch her cheek.

"Hatter?"

The vision cleared I looked into blue eyes Alice smiled up the stairs I walked down to her. Putting a smile on my face. For her.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O

I lay in bed that night staring at the window the first time I saw Anna. She came to me in the night…the story we would tell everyone is a lie a big fat lie. When she showed up she was covered in blood she had been attacked by the red queen's court men. It took me over four hours to clean the blood off her skin. That night she slept in this bed, I sat and stared at her as she breathed. Her body healed itself. I woke to her leaning over me in the chair. She smiled. She was covered in the orange sheet that was on the bed. I stood and she smiled. She thanked me for helping her. I walked her back to her hidden home. The large hidden castle in the mountain was three times bigger the both queens castle put together. She wanted to reward me. She gave me three silver needles. I remember what she said as she handed me the small silver box. "One for luck, one for friendship…" she walked closer sliding her hand on the one needle it had a red ribbon wrapped around. One for love."

I pulled the needle from my hat. I slid my finger s around it. That day was the first time I felt the emotion of love. I went home that night, to wake up to Anna in my kitchen she had cooked a large breakfast. I couldn't believe that such a beautiful person would even consider being in the same room with me. We ate breakfast, together we laughed and joked. She would prance around my living room. I made her a dress once, it was red and white when she tried it on and smiled at me, I knew she was the one. . I sat up in bed when a knock on the front door startled me. I opened my door Alice was running down the stairs when she opened it the white queen stood there …. I knew why she was here. Just by the look on my face. I pushed the pin back into my hat and walked down the stairs to her and Alice.

"I hope you understand that I am not doing this to be mean hatter I am doing it for the sake of wonderland"

I stared at her as she spoke.

"Mad hatters…with the authority given to me by my father .I order you to take me to see Anna."

I nodded. Pulling my jacket on. And pushing past her

"Yes ….your majesty."

Feeling both the anger and anxiousness building within by body.

~~So what do you think?!?! Please review~~


	4. Welcome to Wonderland Heart

Chapter 4: welcome to wonderlands heart.

DO NOT OWN ALICE

~ALICE~

We were walking for what seemed like days the sky was darkening and it was getting cold the hatter was walking in the front of us. He was stainding strairt I walked faster to get close to him his face was cold his eyes were purple anger and sadness mixed .. I wish I could read his mind I wasn't watching and ran right into a giant flower. I was falling back when I felt his strong arms around me I looked up into his yellow eyes he smiled lifting me up to face him he pulled his arms u pulling small flower pedals from my hair..

He turned as a white knight patted him to continue. He turned and continued walking when I got back to pace with him there was a huge water fall. He stopped and turned to face the white queen.

"Is this it? I don't see anything"

Before he couldn't answer her four black knights plunged from the trees I backed up into him he stepped forward. One knight lifted his spear up to his face.

"You are forbidden to be here as the order of Lady Anna!"

The white queen climbed down from her horse and walked up

"I am the white queen and wish to have an audience with her maj…."

"No one cares who you are …..Her lady ship is…."

A young girl came running through the trees. She stopped and taped the knights knee

"Her lady ship says to allow them in."

He nodded and made us follow him the young girl kept smiling at hatter…. The water split into two an amazingly huge castle came into view. We walked into the castle there were statues of the girl in the portrait the walls where amazing they changed color every time you looked away. There was two huge black and purple doors two knights open the doors.

"Her ladyship is out on the balcony."

We walked into the large room it was a full of beautiful couches, and a long table with food on it the young girl walked in once I was in the room I could hear the most beautiful voice. I turned to hatter he was staring down but there was a slight smile on his face she was singing a song about wonderland. The young girl walked to the door and curtsied. The amazing song stopped I was feeling nervous when the girl backed up and I could see a shadow walking into the room.

~hatter~

I looked up as Anna walked through the glass door. She was wearing a tight black and red dress that had a v neck so low I dared not to follow it. Her long red hair was now a dark blond it was pulled into a tight bun with tiny piece of hair that fell around her face. Where her large green eyes use to sit were now silver, her lips were painted over with a dark color. I stared down looking over her again, the dress split at the bottom showing a glimpse of her thigh as she walked. I looked back to her eyes as the white queen and Alice bowed. I slid my hat down slowly leaning over. Shower her more than enough respect. I don't take my hat off for just anybody. The young girl walked over to her Anna smiled and leaned down the young girl pointed to Alice and I read her lips as her name was spoken. Anna's eyes shot to Alice as she slowly stood up. The white queen approached her.

"Oh Anna it has been too long."

Anna smiled hugging her then slowly sat on a large sofa.

"Please have a seat."

I followed them to the long sofa. As I sat I noticed the pink and blue tea set it brought back a memories for me. I had given her this set as a birthday present 10 years ago. She must have noticed me staring at it.

"Please help yourself to some tea and cookies."

We did. Anna crossed her legs placing the cup on her knee. I couldn't help but notice the dress bottom sliding down showing her white but perfect legs. Anna faced the queen.

"Now what do I owe the honor of this visit for?...it was very Unexpected"

Her eyes were on me I sipped the tea moving my eyes to hers, she moved them to Alice.

"You must be Alice,….from what I have heard you are

Quite the trouble maker ."

I could feel the room's energy going cold very quickly. I was about to speak when the queen stood.

"Dear Anna, wonderful Anna, wonderland needs you once again,

My sister has taken control of wonderland and has brought

Was to anyone who does not obey her. She has released her

Monster and with Alice's arm injured no one ca…"

She was interrupted my Anna who stood..

"Alice.."

I stiffened as Anna passed by me her sent smelled like tea and roses. I loved both. She passed me placing her tea cup on her desk and walked to a huge closet she opened it turning to us again.

"Come to me.."

Alice looked at me fear written all over her face, I nodded she stood slowly placing her cup on the table and very slowly made her way to Anna. Anna smiled and pulled out a dress.

"Why don't you go and change into this, I noticed your dress is

Torn and muddy and woman should not look like you're from the swamps."

She handed the dress to the young girl I watch carefully to see if I sensed any threat from Anna. Alice nodded. Anna turned to Alice .

"You can change in the next room, go and help Alice change so she doesn't hurt herself.  
Alice and the young girl made their way to the next room. I watch as Anna walked to us her eyes on me.

"You come here to recruit t me to destroy a creature that your so called hero can't?"

The white queen nodded but this time I spoke.

"Anna…"

Her eyes shot to me this time her face was filled with anger and sadness.

"….wonderland will be destroyed if you do not help us defeat the red queen."

She turned from me walking to her desk picking up a small vile.

"I will not help you."

"But….."

I stepped up.

"Anna pleases!"

She walked to me taking my hand I wanted to grab her press my lips to hers but now was not the time she laid the vile in my hand closing it. Alice walked up to me that when I noticed the dress. It was the first one I made for Anna. It was a little loose on Alice but it would do.

"This potion will heel your…hero. I will not help you."

Anna turned this time walking to the balcony again; she stopped and looked over her shoulder...

"I wish you a long life your majesty, I …I wish you the best …mad hatter…..oh and Alice, keep the dress, there is no one here to see it on me."

I hadn't noticed the guards until the stated pulling me towards the door. I allowed him to push me back as Anna faded into the darkness of the balcony. 


	5. Come Back to me

CHAPTER FIVE: come back to me

`~ALICE~

We were pushed out into the forest again the knight turned to hatter. L

"Lady Anna said for me to tell you that she wishes Alice luck fighting the "big "monster.

Hahaha, good luck Alice"

He was laughing at me hatter turned to me and started walking past me and the white queen she ran to him grabbing his shoulder,

"Hatter I'm sorry……I thought she would..."

He pulled from her grip. And turned to face us his eyes were glossy like he was trying to hold back tears; he fixed his jacket then spoke.

"Did I not say she wouldn't help us …..?We will have to face the creature alone…but I fear that it will not be enough."

"Hatter what did she give you?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled a vile with red liquid in it he opened it up a sniffed it then stared at me.

"She said it would make you better heal the scratch that the large cat left you, it doesn't smell like poison, but Anna is a master at making poisons."

I walked to him taking it from him.

"Alice….don't"

"If drinking this will save wonderland….there is really no choice"

He stared at me his eyes going a light blue I sniffed the liquid smelt like cherries, with a hint of grass, I took a deep breath convincing myself that it was not poison. I slid it to my lips and let the fluid slide down my throat when I opened my eyes the hatter was staring at me,

"Well I'm not dead ...yet…."

He slowly started undoing the wrap around my arm I stared down at it as the skin slowly started moving back together.

"It worked!"

"Thank heavens…of thank god!"

Hatter looked up at the sky,

"We need to head home before it turns mid night."

We started our journey home, hatter stayed close to us this time but he seemed even more distant then he was on the way to see Anna, we worked are way back to the hatters home when we were home all I wanted to do was lay in bed but hatter and the queen had better idea's.

"You will need to learn to fight with a sword Alice,"

Hatter faced me holding two swords, great a mad man with large pointy objects; he must have caught that thought because he started laughing,

"Now Alice swing at me "

~Anna~

I sat in the tree watching them practice, next to me Cheshire cat, he sat on my lap and stared at me,

"Oh Anna your lap is the best to sit in, but something is bothering you, is it Alice or hatter?

He floated up to my face I looked away from his gaze but he had already seen the emotion I was trying to hide.

"Or is it the way he looks at her?...he misses you Anna do not think that she can replace you, yes she is beautiful…and tall and funny and…"

"Shut up!"

He stared at me this time I turned to him his smile faded… and he got closer to me,

"Something is different about you Anna…. "

I jumped down from the tree he followed me down swirly around to where his head was spinning me grabbed his tail..That's something I love about my powers even he can't escape my grasp.

" Get her to leave him I must talk….to him."

I looked at him he nodded and floated to them. I waited until Alice was walking back into the house hatter made his way to sit in his chair at the end of the large tea table. I waited until the sun went down a little more before making my way out into the clearing. I walked up to the table he looked up at me then stood. His eyes brightening.

"Anna"

"Shhhh"

He ran to me I stepped back he stopped staring at me with a face full of confusion.

"What are you doing here?...did you change your mind?"

He walked closer I pulled the hood down letting my hair fall with it .

": I have not changed my mind hatter,….."

~hatter~

Her face was full of emotion. I walked up to her searching for the answer of many questions.

" Then why did you come here?.... surly not to have tea"

I tried to make her smile but failed miserably,

"Hatter ….I…."

She looked away I walked closer to her she turned to me not fazed by me getting closer to her. She smiled but to my surprise she reached up and touched my face, I was in shock when she leaned closer to me.

" I …..I miss, you hatter"

I grabbed her hand pulling her into the woods. She stared up at me I bite my lip no noise was coming from her only her beating of her heart .I smiled… leaning over her sliding my arms around her waist…. She pushed up against me pressing are lips together …her lips tasted like sweet Lillis and cherries. Her fingers strolled through my hair she pushed my hat off sliding her fingers down to my chest unbuttoning my jacket I pushed back against the tree.. Pushing her hand against the tree. Leaning back and planting kissing on her neck. Pressing our bodies together .

"….w..Wait"

I pulled away staring at her, her cheeks flushed .I wanted to touch her skin, feel her…hear her once again my mind was going crazy over her sent. She looked away then back at me..

"I'm sorry…..I..I can't do this."

"ANNA!"

She ran pass me and back into the forest I ran after her but she was already gone.

.


	6. To The Battle Field

Chapter 6: The Battle field

DO NOT OWN ALICE

~Alice~

I woke this morning wishing I had never returned to wonderland. That I never fell through the hole.

I walked out of my room and slowly made my way down stairs. Hatter sat at the table he looked up at me. Standing and smiled.

"Ready to go kick some red queen butt?"

I sat at the table he sat sliding a cup of tea to me. I smiled

'"I will try, thanks,"

He stood lifting the armor that the white queen left for me to put on. I finished the last bit of tea then stood. He slid the armor over my shoulders tying it. It was light but still I felt weighted.

He pulled the swords we were practicing with, over his shoulder. I was so scared, but I knew that Anna had betrayed him; I couldn't .and with that we made our way to the battle field. Hatter in the front the white army behind us…..we were all going to die.

~hatter~

We marched with are heads high , even though the red army had us 2 to 1 we couldn't let her take over wonderland….not again, Alice was shaking , the white queen stepped forward as did the red queen, they stared at each other then moved back she looked at me and shook her head. There was war... I feared that this might be my last day in wonderland.

The creature made it's deaview as it crashed down on the battle field.

"Oh gosh!"

I turned to Alice she took a deep breath the slowly walked forward. I prayed that at least she would survive. The creature laughed, so loud that the force blew us to the ground. I looked up as the creature lunged at Alice; both armed ran at each other. I pulled the sword up and lunged for the queen henchman.

~ALICE~

I jumped to my feet and swung at the creature, I was so scared I wanted to run home, but I noticed that even though I was small I could take on this creature I ran at him his spun hitting me with his tail I flew back feeling what I was guess was my ribs breaking.

"Alice!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~hatter~

I turned to see her get lunged my mistake. As I tuned back the man I was fighting hit me with the butt of his sword as I fell to the ground everything seemed to slow I tuned to Alice her eyes on me as the creature closed in on her , her cheeks flushed and wet from the tears. I looked up to see the sword being swung at me I closed my eyes fearing my own death. …..

"Stop!!!!!"

I opened my eyes but what I saw was not expected the Hench man had his own sword plugged into his chest there were black knights standing in front of us. They pushed both the white knights and red knights to their knees I stood looking for Alice the white queen and a soldier were carrying her to our side the creature turned and stood behind the red queen. The sky tuned red the wind blew harder than I have ever seen it. Then the black nights separated as Anna made her way up into the middle of the battle field... she was wearing a long blue dress her hair pulled up into a pont tail... something was wrong though…. She was to pale. Anna stopped in front of me she did not turn to face me but stared at the red queen. And as she spoke it was the only noise that was heard.

"I will give you one chance to surrender……I would take it."

The red queen laughed walking closer. She circled Anna stepping on the bottom of her dress. Anna stared forward. I could hear the black nights stiffen.

"Look at you Anna. You think you can take me on ….ha in your condition?......killing you will be a piece of cake "

She walked up to the creature .

" Eating her will earn you your freedom."

He smiled. Then Anna spoke.

" I wanted you ….now you will die"

I looked at Anna a white ring appeared at her fear as it slowly moved up her body her long blue dress was replaced wish black armor as it covered head her face was covered with the hood of the armor it looked like a dragon…

"Anna?"

She did not turn to me only reached her arm out I smiled sliding the sword into her hands this time she turns the eyes of her armor were white she smiled. Then walked forward. I ran over to Alice she was laying against one of the knights they were smiling at each other …. I smiled her looked up at me and handed me her sword…..

"Kick her ass!"

I turned and joined Anna as we made our way to the red queen.


	7. The turn of the end

Chapter 7: turning of the end

I do not own alice

~Hatter~

She raised her sword and slammed it down into the battle field ground. There was a loud thud as dragon ran forward towards us both her army and the white queens ran forward. Towards the red army. I lunged forward as the fight started. I began to take out soldier after soldier we were taking back the battle field. I turned to see Anna and the dragon sparing with the dragon blowing fire and Anna pushing it back towards him… I smiled looking back at Alice there where red knights fighting them I tuned and made my way to her… knocking down the knights in my way… Alice stood by me holding my jacket as I walked back getting her to safety I turned when I heard…

"Look out Anna!"

I tuned to see Anna turn as 20 knights surrounded her. A white knight took Alice as I ran for Anna. She was fighting with too many people I ran faster when I was a general pull out the black dagger and hand it to the red queen….the same dagger that was used to poison Anna in the first place…I was jumping over dead bodies when I heard the white queens scream….

"Hatter!.......they..Anna…"

I couldn't make out her words but as I turned I saw what had happen …the red knights moved back and I saw Anna laying on her side the black dagger in her back I looked back at the red queen…she was laughing ……… the sky tuned a bark grey and the wind started to blow harder…dark clouds covering the sky the rain started to fall…..in never rains in under land…….. I griped the sword and ran towards the queen hearing all the knights moving closer but they are not as fast as I am I plunged the silver sword into the red queen's chest…. As light night struck the sky I pulled the sword out a she fell…

~Alice~

I ran as fast to hatter he was holding Anna's body the red queen was trying to crawl away I stepped on her dress…. Lifting the sword off the ground….

"Please…..al..Alice "

I smiled..

" Lifting the sword above my head…off with your head!"

I swung feeling both the sword go through her and the blood flying onto my face.

I turned to hatter he was caring Anna back to the white queen…..the front off his jacket was covered in her blood..

~hatter~

I laid her down against the ground I pulled the armor off pulling out a handkerchief and pressing it against the stab wound. The white queen ran over lifting Anna's head onto her lap. As chess ran over…

"She cannot die!.....under land will disappear!"

I stared at him …

"You have to teleport us to my house…so I can heal her…

He knotted as we all disappeared.

~Alice~

I sat on the sofa a black night sat next to ..He had bandaged my side up he fixed some pillows around me. I smiled.

"Thank you very much"

He smiled I looked up as the white queen came down the stairs her dress was stained with blood. Every one tuned to her…

"Anna is going to be …okay….she has lost a lot of blood, but her body can heal itself, but…."

She looked away then spoke

"But she has been poisoned and it will slow the healing process down, we cannot move her so she will stay here with the hatter until she is healed enough to be moved….she tuned to go back up stairs.

"How is ...He?

She tuned and satire down.

"He is fine Alice….you need to get some rest I will have hatter come and help you up the stairs."

"I will help her,"  
I tuned to the black knight he smiled...lifting me up and carrying me my bed.

~hatter~

I sat on the bed staring at her as she breathed…her body was changing itself her hair had turned the red I remembered it to be, she laid motionless I leaned over her, her skin was pale,…. I touched her face her eyes opened they were green…she moved but pain was written on my face…I pulled a chair up and sat next to the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Truth……"

I smiled…..moving the hair from her face…she stared up at me I leaned over staring at her closer.

"Do I have something on my face?

I smiled again…..leaning closer. I could hear her heart beat speed up I gently pressed my lips against hers. Sliding my hand over her side intensive the kiss. When I pulled away her eyes were a golden color...I smiled but was alittle worried by th fact that her bodiy was changing itself…I tuned as the white queen came into the room …

"Hatter….I need to speak to you"

I looked back at Anna she smiled I brushed her hair back again.

"Get some rest..."

I walked out the room closing the door

"What is it?"

She looks at me….then spoke.

"The young girl that was with Anna came to me …….she said that ...well the reason that than has changed her features isn't by her own will…since her body was poisonened it's doing the only think it can to protect…."

She didn't finish the sentence.

"PROTECT WHAT???'

"Tarrant…….Anna is pregnant….her body is changing because the child is for you."

I didn't say anything…just stared at her...


	8. Wonderland's Miricle

Chapter 8: Wonderland's miracle

I DON NOT OWN ALICE!!!!!

~hatter~

I sat outside in my chair in front of the tea table. I hadn't been back up to see her since last week…what would I say?...I was so caught in my own world that I hadn't noticed Alice calling my name .

"Hatter…..?

I looked up and smiled standing up

"So very sorry Alice….was lost there for a moment….did you need something?"

She stared up at me then spoke

"Breakfast …is ready if you are hungry…."

I nodded following her into the house ….the white queen had returned to her castle with her knights …Anna's knight stayed d outside in tents they said they refused to leave her side while she is ill. I walked into the house Alice had made eggs, and pancakes. She had set the table for three….

"Would you like some tea?"

I turned Anna stood there holding a tea pot her long red hair was braded down her back she was dressed in a blue sun dress...she smiled sitting the pot on the table…Alice touched my arm I turned to her…she smiled handing me the syrup bottle ..I sat down next to Alice...Anna sat to my right. Alice was rambling on about one of Anna knights giving her a tour of the white lake after breakfast stared slowly down at the food on my plate and started to eat my breakfast…

I took a bite of the eggs and I realized that Anna wasn't eating she had a small tea cup and was sipping it slowly…I swallowed the food then sat up.

"A...are you not h..Hungry?"

She turned to me placing the cup on the table.

"No …I got a little sick this morning so I don't really have an appetite,.thank you for asking."

I stared at her she smiled at me I nodded and continued to eat my breakfast I tuned to Alice as she got up putting her plate in the sink she picked up a basket then waved goodbye to us….I watched as she left…as the door closed and as Anna and I were left alone… I turned to her but her eyes were not where I expected them she was staring at a picture of a sunflower that was on the wall….I looked down at the tea cup in front of me.. I slowly lifted it to my lips taking a quick sip…but almost choke when I felt a small hand slide onto my knee…I heard her giggled as she lifted an napkin and leaned over whipping the side of my face…I could feel the my emotions changing…as she stared at me…

"I'm sorry …didn't mean to uhm…well startle you"

I looked down then looked at her she smiled lifting the tea pot and pouring it into my cup..She stood placing on the counter she turned to me.

~Anna~

I tuned and he was standing in front of me I gasped backing up and bumping into the counter he pulled me forward so I didn't trip..

"Be careful!.....I .don't want you to hurt yourself"

I stared up at him….that when I realized…he knew

"Tarrant…..you know..About.."

I slid my hand on my stomach his eyes followed me then he slowly reached out then stopped and slid his hands back at his side he moved from me walking to the door than turning back to me…

"Why..Why didn't you..Tell me …Anna?"

I bit my lip and walked to him

"I'm sorry…..I found out right after o..Our f..Fight"

I was trying to not cry but by the way he was looking at me I knew he saw it that and when I felt his out wrap around me I laid my head onto his chest as his head laid against my head… he smelt like tea and Forrest I sniffed telling myself I was not going to cry I tried to pull away to stair up a him only to be pushed against him tightly…..

"No..No..don..Don't leave me…n..Not ...a..Again…every o...one le...leaves m...me"

I tightened my grip on his jacket feeling the tears falling down my cheeks I pressed my face into his chest.

"No..Never again"

He held me tightly this time he stared down at me I stared up into those yellow eyes I fell in love with over 10 years ago. He pressed his lips against mine this time I will not pull away, this time I will not run from my feelings…..and as I felt his hands stroll up my legs I knew that I will make love to one person who has ever touched me in a way that made even my heart soar through the sky.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!!! BIG LEMON COMING!!!!!!!LOL PEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A LONG CHAPRER!?!?!?!?!?!


	9. A Taste of Heaven

Chapter 9: A Taste of Heaven

I do not own Alice in wonder land

WARNING!!! GIANT LEMON!! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TO READ DON"T!!!!!

~hatter~

I pushed her gently against the wall pressing my body against hers the feeling I felt deep inside my stomach was pulsing throughout my entire body…. She kissed me gently I slid my hand under her leg lifting her body up against me she wrapped her arms around my neck as I lifted her against the wall. She kissed me roughly. Now I could feel her hands sliding down my shoulders to my chest... she pulled the jacket off my shoulders I slid my hands under her dress cupping her butt in my hands she slid her hands lower pulling my shirt from my pants I turned her pressing her against the table I pushed the plates off so I could lay her there. She smiled staring up at me I cupped her face in my large hands leaning over her and kissing her perfect lips. I could feel her hands feeling their way to the belt of my pants... I could feel my heart racing feeling her hands explored my body I slid my hand under her dress once again but this time sliding them against her waist she shudder against me she pulled the belt off my pants throwing it to the side I looked down at her she smiled touching my lips I lifted her again..

~Anna~

He slid his hands under me again but this time lifting me into his arms as we made our way up the stairs into his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed climbing over my body he slid his tore up worked hand on my knee sliding my legs apart as he laid against me I took his lips with my own, him begging for entrance into my mouth I accepted, he slid his hand under my dress pushing it above my hips I pressed against him feeling his fingers touching me in my most sensitive places….. I could hear him giggle as he explored my body I kissed him roughly pulling closer to him….he pushed against me letting me feel him this time he looked up at me caressing my face with his worn thumb I smiled..

"I love you …"

He stared at me his eyed changing to a orange pink I smiled he sat up pulling his shirt off I sat up untying his pant only to be pushed back against the bed I stared up at him he smiled leaning over my body I slid my hands up onto his chest his muscles were large his chest broad and strong I moved lower sliding my fingers against his abs he shivered under my touch. I smiled he slid his hand under my back pulling me up to his lips as he made his way down my neck then he stood pulling his pants away and throwing them to the floor I sat up pulling the dress from my shoulders….her turned and smiled.

~hatter~

I turned to her laying on my bed she smiled I crawled to her, looking at every part of her body .her chest was perfect...her waist was curved into her hips I strolled down to the part where her hips met her legs. I blushed when she giggled...I looked down at her...then slid my hands on ever piece of skin I could .I pressed against her ….skin to skin..I took a deep breath when I felt her body crush against mine. I kissed her gently before making my way down her neck when my eyes found her chest again I smiled to myself…..remembering the first time we made love…the first time I ever touched her. I slid my fingers across her chest hearing a gasp from her lips .I leaned over and planted kisses on them before finding myself on her stomach I nipped at her hip and trailed my tongue around her belly button she giggled. I moved down again kissing her legs then trailing my tongue even lower just to feel her body rise to me... I hear her fingers gripping the sheets …her breath catching in her throat ,she arched up against me again her body shaking I moved upward to her lips..Not wanting her to come yet I lifted her up to me. Our lips intertwine, when I pushed into her. She rose her back arching against me letting out a moan as our bodies found each other once again. She smiled at me kissing me I laid her back against the sheets moving against her… her hand finding my shoulders as I pulled away then trusted into her…

~Anna~

The feeling of him in me was amazing… ever time he moved I thought I would exploded. He kissed me gently moving to my neck. I clawed at his back trying to cry out .due to the fact that my knight were still outside… he kissed and nipped at my ear every now and then moaning into my ear as we made love… I kissed him again this time feeling my body tense as he thrusted harder I couldn't help but cry out his name only to hear his little laugh as his hand found mine and as he pressed my hands into the matrice moving back and forth into me.

~hatter~

I could hear her breath starting to come in little shorts I let her hand go they found my back her finger s digging in deeper to my back as I moved faster against her as she arched up against me crying my name as her orgasm hit her, her body crushed to mine I held her as my own hit me I kissed her hard then cried her name as I exploded into her she laid still under me I laid on her chest breathing harder than I ever had…she slid her hand on my head brushing my hair back I looked up at her kissing her gently she smiled her eyes half open I touched her lips..

"I ...l...love .you …Anna"

She smiled kissing me gently then laying back …I moved out of hr laying next to her pulling the un -matched quilt over our bodies puling my love next to me where she will forever be……

O O O O O O O O O O O O

~white queen~

I looked up out into the sky the sun was setting early today...weird, but my biggest problem was not the sun it was Anna……

"How dare she come back and fall back in love with him……he was suppose to be mine!"

I turned to the mirror and stared at myself

"The only reason I got her to help us was because no one could help wonderland… "

I started pacing again then turned to one of the red knights

''SHE HAS TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He smiled

* * *

DUNDUDNDUDNDUDN LOL SO WHAT DO YOU THINK!?!?!?!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVS!!! LOVE YOU GUYS


	10. Rain storms

Chapter: 10…rain storms

DO NOT OWN ALICE

*contain sexually themes language and hat hatter lol*

~hatter~

I woke to the sound of the door closing I jumped up pulling my clothes on quickly then I turned to Anna she was still asleep. I pulled the cover over her shoulders quickly grabbing clothes and throwing them under the bed.

"Hatter….?"

I turned hearing the door Nob turning I turned quickly sitting in the chair and grabbed a book as Alice walked through the door. I looked up and smiled bringing my finger to my lips...

`"shhhhhhhhhh"

She looks at Anna and smiled, pulling her wrap closer around her neck, but I had already seen the love marks on her neck I laughed to myself.

"How was your…picnic?"

She smiled her cheeks going pink

"It was a very nice…we are going to the white queens for dinner tonight …are you?"

I shook my head standing up

"No I will stay with Anna she is not quite well enough to travel"

She smiled nodding walking across his hall to her room. I took a deep breath falling back into the chair sliding my hand down my face…

"That was to close"

I turned my attention to Anna I stood walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, her hair was sprawled out behind her and on the matrice…her cheeks were still a little pink I smiled leaning over and gently kissing her lips before making my way downstairs to start dinner.

~Anna~

I woke up alone slowly sitting up it was dark outside. I stood slowly looking for my dress but it was nowhere to be found I turned to the old dresser in the room it was green with orange paint splashed I pulled out a dark colored shirt I sniffed it, Tarrant smell hit me I smiled pulling it over my shoulders as I walked to the door I closed my eyes letting my mind search the house listening to sounds. The only thing I heard was Tarrant humming and the sound of dishes of chattering. I opened the door smells of amazing food hit me I slowly walked down the stairs Tarrant had placed two plates on the table there were candles lit. He turned carrying a bowl of soup I smiled walking closer the floor squeaked under me he looked up and his eyes widened…he smiled looking me over I walked over his eyes sparkling that orange pink again...

"I...I... uhm"

I smiled looking at the food.

"Something smells amazing. . . . ."

His eyes shot back yellow. . . . . . . . .

"Yes I . . . made. Dinner. . For. .us. . Yeah ha"

He pulled me to a chair slowly sitting me down

"I am almost finished"

I nodded smelling the soup again he place a tea pot on the table then sat across from me.

"Finished"

I giggled he flashed me a devilish grin then leaning over filling both our cups with tea than our bowls with soup I smiled touching his hand with my finger tips he looked at me.

"Than you dear"

He smiled again I took the spoon and began to eat.

~white queen~

I leaned on the balcony staring out into the forest I had been talking to chess but he randomly disappeared…

"Your majesty . . . . "

I turned to Andrew, the red knight that has been staining here. He smiled then walked forward,

"Are you curtain you want to do this? . . . . . . "

He looked around then back at me

"For someone's attention?

I turned again

"You cannot kill her but I want her to "disappear"

I turned facing him

". . . . . . Long enough for him to forget her."

He smiled chuckling to himself…..

"You are crazy …. Taking out under land itself…its going to cost you more"

"More money. . . I can arrange... '

"No not money…."

He reached out touching my face trailing his fingers closer to my chest

"On your knees"

I stared at him slowly falling to my knees moving my hands to his belt.

~hatter~

Anna smiled at me from across the room; she was sitting on the floor in front of the fire place. She had one of my night shirts on it only covered up to her thighs, I sat next to her she snuggled up to my chest I wrapped my around her she said her long leg onto mine I pulled her over on my lap, she smiled pressing her lips to mine. I kissed her gently running my fingers through her hair. Slowly running then under the she pressed against me placing small kisses on my face and slowly moving down my neck. I moved my hands around her waist as hers slid down my chest until they laid on my lap she looked up at me and smiled her eyes shot purple she slowly started untying my pants. I smiled at her she leaned up and kissed me.

~Anna~

I kissed him roughly he gasp as I slid my fingers onto his manhood arching up into my hand I kissed his gently sliding my finger tips against him.

"A. . . Anna"

I smiles looking up at him

"Yes"

He looked down at me his eyes burning orange.

"I need . . . . You "

I smiled lifting up against hi he griped my waist as I slid down on him as if on cue we both moaned together.

I moved against him kissing him roughly I looked up smelling something I turned smoke stated filling the house up…I turned to him.

"Are...you burning something"

He laughed as if I was joking then got serious

"No…"

Smoke filled the house up and before I could stand I was on the floor coughing

~hatter~

I opened my eyes sitting up it took me a minute to think about what was happening I. I stood fixing my pants.

"Anna! `. . ."

I ran through the house screaming her name with no reply. Somebody had filled my home with a gas that knocked us both unconscious...they must have taken her. I grabbed my hat as I ran out the door. The sky was black as night rain falling hard I continued to run strait to the white castle.

~Anna~

I opened my eyes I tried to stand but something was chained to my hands., I looked around there was a man laying on the bed I looked down I was dressed in a small black dress . I looked up again as the man sat up and smiled he stood leaning over and crawling to me.

"Oh! . . . . . you're awake!?!"

He sat across from me looking me over I stared back watching his movements I could hear his thoughts….fear filled me up he reached out and touched my face siding it down touching my skin where the dress left off.

"You're a perfect woman….."

I spit at him only to be slapped across the face I could taste the blood in my mouth

"That's going to cost you"

He moved over grabbing my waist and pulling himself under me...he slowly slid his hands up my hips under the dress. I pulled my hips back but cried out when his nails tore into my hips he grabbed my face I could see his anger then he smiled.

"Going to, take you now…hahahahahahhahah………………………"

I kicked up kneeing him in the stomach he grabbed my neck slamming me in to the wall I spit at him screaming

"Fuck you!"

He smiled pulling himself from his pants he pulled me down on him rubbing himself against me I looked away from his

"I will enjoy this!"

I closed my eye as he pressed me against the wall and slammed into me……….

~hatter~

I sat on a bench neck to the balcony, Alice on my right; I have never felt this bad.

``we will find her…."

I looked up as the white queen ran in.

"Oh …hatter I just heard the news!"

I stood she frowned hugging me, she turned to Alice…

"All I can say is that whoever has will not kill her are they shall perish too."

A tall man walked in he reminded me of stayne tall, dark, deadly. He stared at me I looked away...the white queen turned to us.

"Please excuse me…."

I turned to Alice she smiled taking my hand...

"Why don't we find you some dry clothes …hmm?"

I nodded following her passing the man up again they went silent until we were past, odd…even for me.

~white queen~

I waited until they were inside then slapped him he grabbed my hand before it touched his skin. Pushing me back.

"Are you crazy?!?!? Coming here?!?!"

He smiled laughing to himself.

"I came to tell you that I have hidden her…she put up a fight though."

He pulled his armor down exposing a very large and deep bite mark.

"He he I love it when they fight back"

Thunder struck again I looked up at him.

"What did you do to her….it never rains in under land!"

He smiled again looking me over

"I had fun…you said she only had to say alive…but she is my prisoner and I'll do with her as I please!he he I must go ...before that freak getw back."

I watched him walk away I turned looking at the sky…it was black..The trees dying crying out in agony ..The grass loosing its color..I bit my lip holding myself maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

~Anna~

I layer against the cold brick ground. My body was shaking as the heat flooded away. I moved my hand to my stomach wishing that Tarrant would come for us soon. I twitched as the door opened …that man walking through. He leaned over me . I closed my eyes fearing that he would hurt me again. He touched my face then pulled a key from his pocket. Undoing the chains. My body tensed as he lifted me into his arms he pulled me up walking to the bed. Laying me down the matrice was warm under me. I opened my eyes staring at him, he started to unlace the black dress I shivered as he pulled the dress down leaving me completely exposed. His eyes found mine he stood throwing the dress into the unlit fire place. He pulled a white dress from a small box and pulled over my shoulders then turning and Lighting up the fire place and burning the black dress....this time he turned to me smiling….

~Hatter~

I stood on the old balcony chess floated up and sat .

"My old friend we must speak at one! I fear something corrupted is happening here. "

I turned as the sound of heals hitting the ground hit me I turned at the white queen walked in.

"Darling chess would you mind giving us a moment.."

He nodded and looked at me the disappeared, the white queen smiled walking to me

"Dearest hatter I have given this great thought ..For a while…" s

He sat next to me and touched my arm gently moving closer.

"It has been over a month now since Anna has disappeared….could it is possible that maybe she left you?...."

I stared at her I could see something in her..Something different .she pressed against me moving her hand closer to my thigh.

"Maybe it's time you forgot and moved on…."

She smiled that s when I pushed her away and stood.

"How dare you!!!!"

She ran to me pressing her lips to mine..It was like kissing stone..Which I have never done!!! I pushed her back her face was red and full of anger she turned and made her way back into the castle I turned as chess floated towards me…..

~white queen~

I sat in the throne room talking with Andrew*the red knight* Alice sat at a table with Michel the black night that has been "protecting her" when hatter pushed through the doors his eyes flaring red, chess floating behind him in his hand he held and long black sword, Alice stood .he walked closer screaming in his Scottish accent,

"You,….white whore!!!'

"Hatter"

Alice ran to him trying to calm him but chess stopped her.

"No Alice…this does not evolve you!"

Andrew stood pulling his swords I stood as hatter approached me

"Where is she!?!?!?!?!?!"His eyes grew redder then his hair he pushed Andrew down to the ground placing the sword to my chest as he spoke his voice duplicated by a demonic one.

"…where…is Anna!"

SO WHAT YOU THINK!!! PLEASE REVIEW IF I GET MORE THEN 10 REVIEWS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE 3 THOUSAND WORDS!!!THANK FOR THE LOCE GUYS!!


	11. PLEASE READ

should i countinue this story please review and let me know pease


	12. find me

**hahhahahaa i am back lol so i better be feeling somw love on this one guys lol**

**~i do not own Alice in wonderland or and characters only Anna~**

**~hatter~**

**she stood there starring at me her body shivering i could here every ones hearts beating quicker i took a breath then repeated the question.**

**"where is Anna..."**

**she stood straight i waited for the lie.**

**"i have no ide,,,,,,,,,,,ugh"**

**i slammed her into the wall behind her, her body convulsing in pain as flesh and bones slammed hard on old stone my hand had found its way around her neck i liked this i squeezed feeling her air way cut off she reached out to me, trying to claw at my face as her face turned a blue i repeated my self ...this time moving my way closer like it was just me and her in the room her pupils got big and she staggered to say **

**"...in the old castle..."**

**i dropped her to the floor leaving her there to die for all i cared i turned swiftly pulling the man behind me he struggled against me but it did not matter Alice ran to me where is she for the sake of noting being cruel i did not say anything but made my way out of the castle.**

**~Anna~**

**i had forgotten the way the grass felt against my skin as i laid against the cold stone floor. How long had i been here? Was it morning or night? Everything was slipping from me i closed my eyes thinking of my Tarrant, his big beautiful eyes, the way the smallest touch made me happy. Here i was . alone. Using all the strength i had to keep my baby safe keeping my body alive.I flinched pulling myself into the corner as the door was pushed open. The light crawled its way across the stone floor i pressed myself closer to the wall hiding my face in fear that he had returned once again to abuse me...to use me... i could not see but i heard the sound of a body being slammed into the cold stone i looked up slowly there he was faced to stone his face bruised and battered he stared at me through the good eye...i looked up to the figure in the door way.**

**~hatter~**

**she was pressed into the corner of the room a chain attached to her ankle she was dressed in a small night shirt that barley made its way to her hips the sun seemed to show all truths at it poured past me onto her body. Her legs where covered in bruises and scrapes her arms back and blue i walked foreword kneeling next to her reaching out to touch her fradule skin he winced pushing away. **

**"Anna...sweet.."**

**she looked at me through the hair that fell on her face i grabbed her pulling her into my arms her hand found their way into my jacket she clench my shirt as i pulled into my arms her body was limp and cold. I slid my hand into her long hair kissing her for head hearing her sobs of happiness i removed my jacket wrapping it around her shoulders she must have past out i leaned her body against mine and walked into the sun light Alice and the others came running up...**

**" oh my ... is .she...?"**

**i past her starring foreword**

**"she will live"**

**for the moment silence is what was best as i planed in my head how i was going to kill the white queen.**

**~WHAT YOU THINK I KNOW IT;S SHORT ITS JUST A SAMPLE LOL PLZ REVIEW OR I WONT UPDATE...OKay that a lie lol**


	13. awaken

_**I do not Alice in wonderland only Anna**_

_**So here, we go again**_

_**~Anna~**_

_**Where am I …? This place, I stood up the around me was. Burned..., dead….I turned around, my toes touching ash that was once grass.**_

"_**Anna"**_

_**My name hit my ears. It was weak like a whisper….**_

"_**hello..?"**_

_**I turned again the world around me spinning**_

"_**Anna…"**_

_**My name, again. This time I ran to the sound**_

"_**Don't go…"**_

_**I stopped …it was his voice, Tarrant calling my name**_

"_**Tarrant!"**_

_**I cried his name out the moment it left my lips the work around me began to shake and crumble.**_

"_**What…"**_

"_**Don't leave me…."**_

_**The voice was everywhere I panicked feeling the ground beneath me cracking and falling into darkness. I began running hoping I could escape the fate of falling through. The ground beneath my toes gave way I found my self gripping at anything to hold myself up. My fingers gripping the once grass as the ash fell through my fingertips and I fell into the darkness…**_

"_**Anna!"**_

_**I opened my eyes. I was lying in a large bed. Alice was leaning over me; her blue eyes were hidden behind the redness that spoke telling me she had been crying with no sleep.**_

"_**A…alice"**_

_**Her eyes brightened up she sat on the bed her fingers fighting.**_

"_**How do you feel?"**_

_**I moved a bit pulling my hair to one side. I felt the pain in my hips and back. I could feel every bruise every dash and cut. My hands moved to my stomach. My body had done its job my…our child was safe. I looked up to Alice I could feel her worry.**_

"_**Where is the hatter…?"**_

_**She looked at me then slowly stood**_

"…_**.where he has been since we found you ….."**_

_**She picked up the small white teacup from the side desk moving towards the big double doors.**_

"…_**he's …been staring at her Anna…"**_

_**She turned to me again her eyes watering**_

"_**In the dungeon for three days….like a mad man…I'll send a knight to fetch him hopefully we haven't lost him to his demon yet.**_

_**~hatter~**_

_**I stood there my eyes burning into her. She sat on the cold floor her white dress ripped and blackened with stains. Her face was dirty makeup dripped down her face as she cried. I've been thinking of different ways to kill her…**_

"_**Hatter…" **_

_**A knight stood behind me a …white…knight…**_

_**How dare he still wear that color…I gripped the pin from my jacket….how dare he interrupted me from my thoughts. He stepped up.**_

"_**Miss Alice wished me to come and fetch you….."**_

_**Just a little and I could pin him in the heart and his mouth would stop.**_

'_**Lady Anna has awakened….."**_

_**The pen dropped from my hand**_

"…_**.awake…."**_

_**I turned .he smiled backing up and lifting my jacket up. **_

"_**Just a few moments ago" **_

_**I lifted my jacket up sliding it over my shoulders turning to the white bitch.**_

"_**Your lucky …your death won't be as painful…"**_

_**She choked out a gasp as I made my way to Anna.**_


	14. Important

Hello,

My name is Gaby. I am the author of The Hatters Lover. ( s/5839985/1/The-Hatters-Lover)

After a break from writing I have decided to rewrite this are reading this so i assume you are slightly intereted in it . I would like to ask you to give it another chance. I will begin to rewrite this story tomorrow (9-6-12)and update it as i can. I hope you have decided to give it a chance and I look forward to writing and hearing back from you.

If you have any ideas or thoughts for the story I am open and most excited to hear them. I will give credit to any ideas used. Thank you for taking the time to read my letter and I look forward to hearing back from you.

Sincerely Gaby.


End file.
